


Memories

by BalloonBalls



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, make sure to finish DDD before reading this, mild to little angst, pretty much just a short little thing I did??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalloonBalls/pseuds/BalloonBalls
Summary: When Riku dives into Sora's heart to save him from the darkness, he had to watch all of Sora's memories unfold which told him a little bit about what Sora really thinks of him.





	Memories

Sora, the guardian and master of light, was blanketed in darkness. Deceived by the thirteen seekers of darkness and trapped in his own nightmare. His body was fast asleep with a small smile on his face, like somehow he knew everything would be okay. Everything _would_ be okay, because he has a dream eater who will protect him from all of the darkness and nightmares that has been wrapped around his heart. 

Riku could die, or be trapped here and he knew that. But he was going to do whatever it would take to save his best friend. Everyone knew he would without a second thought, he had done it before. He left his body behind for his best friend, and ended nobodies' lives for Sora's sake. Though he's not proud of it, he'd do it all again if it meant he'd be able to keep Sora safe. He will do whatever it takes to protect what matters. 

And so he did what he had to do, diving deeper and deeper into the abyss that Sora's heart lies in. He could see something, his destination maybe? Riku didn't know where he was going, but really all he could do is just float and if floating led him to what he was seeing then that's probably a good place to start. But it was strange, the destination had a drawing of Sora lying on his side with his keyblade in hand. It was blue, and it had drawings of skies and his friends on it too. Even Riku was on there, which somehow surprised him. What was it supposed to be? Is that what truly represented Sora's heart?

Before he even had time to think it through, Soras started appearing everywhere. Sleeping, falling Soras. Riku didn't know what to do, but he just wanted to reach out to them and wake them up. Maybe he hoped that one of them was the real Sora. Suddenly, pictures started to appear around the Soras which also took Riku aback. They were pictures from their childhood together, the important memories. That night when they were children, sitting at the beach's shore and the sky a dark blue, he remembered. Sora cried that night, and Riku never knew why. That was before Kairi came to the islands too. 

The next one, the day of Kairi's arrival. Sora was so interested in meeting her, it irritated Riku a little back then. Or maybe it still does, but he would never admit to it. The memories continued, the next one being...Sora with a sword. The darkside, when did he fight that? And when did he have a sword? Was it a dream of some sort that stuck with Sora? After that came Sora and Riku running together, racing. That's a fond memory to Sora? Riku wondered why, it was just some silly racing. Besides, the way Riku treated Sora during that time- how could he be apart of those important memories? And why would such a minuscule one be so important to him? 

Then it was the three of them sitting together on that unruly shaped tree talking about the raft, Riku remembers that clear as day. It was right before their little home world was swallowed by darkness, and it was Riku's fault. Riku shook his head, focusing on the Soras and memories ahead. He's saving him now, he's helping him now, there's no reason to be upset. The next one, Sora talking with- Ansem?! When did Sora meet that cloaked Ansem, and why didn't he tell Riku?! No- Riku wasn't to be trusted back then so it made sense that he didn't tell him. But Sora still hasn't told him, why? Well, it's not like that's important now. 

Then it was Sora standing alone in the darkness with his head down. Riku could only assume that was when he reached for Sora, told him to come to the darkness with him but Sora just couldn't reach in time. It's a good thing he couldn't, Riku would've never been able to forgive himself if Sora ended up the same way he did. The memories just continued, memories of Donald and Goofy started to come, and memories of Riku's betrayal did too. Riku was starting to feel tired from all this, his guilt swallowing him. The darkness swallowing him. But- if he doesn't press on then he'll never make up for what he's done. 

Dark Soras started to show, the dark Sora that Riku created. They were attacking Riku, trying to sway him from his path. In a way it worked, the only memories he could see were the ones that made Riku hurt. It was like the dark Soras were representing something, something that was adamant on hurting Riku. But Riku just couldn't tell what it was that wanted to hurt him so bad. Maybe- it was himself. Riku was slipping, his eyes were growing heavy and he was starting to fall. But- then he saw something, another memory. 

It was himself standing on the other side of the door. When he finally had his light bulb moment, and he stayed on the other side of the door for Sora and for the rest of the world. Somehow, it instilled him with a second wind of energy which made him keep going. There were still dark Soras trying to attack him, swaying him from the main path. But Riku still had his keyblade in hand. He charged toward one of them, and it dissipated into green orbs that made him feel better. He can fight back these bad feelings, as long as it's for Sora's sake. 

More memories started to appear, the Organization, the nobodies, Roxas. Riku truly did feel bad for what he did to Roxas, and what Roxas went through. But it was all in the past now, and one day he hopes to be able to tell Roxas that he's sorry. The memories, they started to show Riku again. This time, they were good memories. Every moment they spent together talking after their reunion, Riku remembers them all. He cherishes them, and sees them as gifts given to him by the worlds who forgave him. He didn't deserve Sora's friendship so he was truly grateful to still have it. 

Apparently, Sora remembers it all too. Every moment they spent together appeared on the memories, before and after Riku's physical conversion. Riku couldn't help but smile fondly at every memory he saw of the two of them. He was still important to Sora, and these memories that Sora apparently cherished confirmed it. The last memory was something Riku could never, ever forget. It was the two of them in the realm of darkness sitting in the sand with the waves crashing against them and the dark sun over the sea. That is Riku's favorite memory, just the two of them talking and letting everything out. 

There was a dark portal in front of him, and he knew that's where he needed to go. So he flew right in, waiting for the next task. 

 

 


End file.
